You Can Hurry Love
by Bexara
Summary: Aomine is desperate to have sex with Kagami. He's surprised when he hears the reason why the red-head is hesitating. AoKaga BL


Kagami had been known to say when pressed (usually by Aomine, sometimes Kuroko or Kise) that he fell in love with Aomine's basketball first. Aomine though, he first fell in love with Kagami's _smile_.

Daring, challenging, a little crooked and so very confident, that smile lit up Kagami's face, lit up the whole court, and Aomine had felt his brain shut down the first time he had seen it. One of the reasons he had been overly hostile to Tetsu's new light. Couldn't be attracted to the person who replaced you, who now had what you threw away, who had what you wanted, could you?

Only, he later realized he hadn't just wanted a partner, he wanted a _rival_, someone he could test his limits against, throw his talent at and get back as good as he gave. Kagami fit both to a tee, partner and rival, and now, lover.

Of course, Aomine didn't say any of this aloud. He wasn't a _girl_ for fuck's sake, jabbering on about his feelings and shit. He thought Tetsu knew, though, from the thoughtful glances and knowing smiles the other man gave him from time to time. That was fine. Tetsu was Tetsu after all, Aomine's first best friend (not counting Satsuki) and the one who understood him the best. The one who _used_ to understand him the best.

The one closest to him now, the one who somehow figured out what he was craving for dinner, who knew when he wanted to talk and when he just wanted to sit around and chill, who could complete his sentences without thinking, who was just as idiotically obsessed with basketball as he was, was Kagami.

Aomine hunched down on the sofa, wondering if he really _was_ a girl, thinking about all this crap now. Kagami came back from the kitchen then, a soda in each hand, and saw Aomine sort of curled in on himself.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kagami handed him one of the drinks and asked, "What's your problem?"

He couldn't tell the moron what he'd been thinking, couldn't admit his mind had turned into a sappy, sentimental mush factory. Couldn't let Kagami know he'd been thinking about _him_.

"Gas," he responded curtly, taking a sip of his cola.

"Ugh, TMI, Aomine," Kagami scrunched his nose in disgust.

Snorting, Aomine set his drink down and sat up normally on the couch. "Please, just the other day you—."

"Shut up!" Face red, Kagami cut him off sharply. "That wasn't my fault. Coach fed us her poisonous curry again and my stomach was upset."

Even though they were talking about something fairly gross, Aomine felt … happy. Being around Kagami did that to him. He hadn't been really happy in a long, long time until he had met Kagami _and there he went again, getting all maudlin_. Shit!

"Whatever," he mumbled, picking up the remote and flicking it to some random channel, not paying attention to where it landed.

Sliding in beside him, Kagami settled in, so close his shoulder and thigh touched Aomine's. "Is it safe to sit here or are you going blow me off the sofa?"

Bumping his shoulder hard into Kagami's, Aomine growled, "Stuff it."

Pinching his side, Kagami shot back, "You started it, dumbass."

Much aggrieved, because the whole thing was Kagami's fault anyway—his syrupy, gag-inducing thoughts, the reason he told such a stupid lie, the pulse racing wildly just from the scent and heat of the man beside him—all of it was the red-head's responsibility.

"Then I guess I better finish it, too," he grunted, dropped the remote, and attacked, tickling Kagami within an inch of his life.

"Ahhh, stop it!" Kagami fell backward onto the cushions, trying to grab Aomine's hands, laughter tumbling helplessly from his lips.

He didn't have much success, Aomine's clever, nimble fingers danced along his ribs, knowing just the right spot to make him gasp and chortle.

"I'm not going to stop until you say _I give_," Aomine declared, hands diving under Kagami's shirt for better access.

Gasping and giggling, Kagami bucked and twisted, trying to throw Aomine off him. "I'll never say it, _Ahomine_!"

"Then I'll just keep tickling you until you wet yourself, _Bakagami_!"

Kagami tried to glare up at him, but with tears of mirth rolling down his face, it wasn't very effective. His shirt rode up, both from his wild struggles and Aomine's wicked hands. Looking down, Aomine was confronted with two, pale nipples, hard and stiff from all their thrashing around. In an instant, punishment faded from his mind and a different desire took its place. This was only the second time he had seen Kagami's bare chest outside of the court.

Though they had kissed numerous times, had touched, fondled and even jacked each other off, they hadn't gone all the way. It was both of their first times going out with another guy and they were still feeling their way along, still trying to figure the whole thing out. Like who would be on top. Aomine had some pretty definite ideas about that, ideas that always sent Kagami running scared in the other direction.

"Kagami," his voice was husky, a thread of neediness running through it. His hands stopped tickling, fingers instead sliding up to sweep over those pert, pink nipples.

Crimson eyes widening, Kagami finally noticed Aomine's mood had changed. How could he not, with those hands molesting his chest, with Aomine's erection pressing hot and hard against his groin.

"I give! I give!" he shouted desperately, pushing hard against Aomine's shoulders.

"Too late," Aomine said, leaning over to kiss the man beneath him.

Kagami turned his head at the last minute, Aomine's lips finding the side of his face instead of his mouth.

Slightly irritated, Aomine nibbled his jaw and whispered, "Let me kiss you, moron." Kagami didn't answer, just tensed and closed his eyes. "Please," Aomine murmured licking and sucking lightly on the smooth skin.

Shuddering, Kagami moved his head back, giving Aomine the access he wanted, but keeping his eyes squeezed shut, arms falling stiffly to his side. A blush, red and vibrant, burned his face. He looked absolutely _adorable_! Aomine was certain Kagami wouldn't appreciate being thought of as adorable. Hell, he couldn't believe he was thinking it, but it was true just the same.

Dropping his head, he brushed his lips softly against Kagami's. Once, twice, three times, lapping at that lush bottom lip after the third peck. Kagami sucked in a breath, mouth falling open, and Aomine took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside.

As soon as his tongue touched Kagami's, the other man moaned, opening his lips wider. Aomine stroked lazily inside his mouth, rubbing his tongue sensually against Kagami's. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and when Kagami hesitantly pushed his tongue into Aomine's mouth, too, the blue-eyed ace thought his head would explode.

Deepening the kiss, his hands began to wander, down Kagami's side, to the waist of his jeans, tarrying there for a moment before sweeping down to cover the bulge behind his zipper. For one glorious, brief moment, Kagami arched into his palm, whimpering lightly. The next second, a hard, strong fist connected with Aomine's abdomen, driving the air from his lungs and sending him toppling from the sofa to the floor.

Coughing and wheezing, he bent over, holding his stomach. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Kagami sat up, running a shaking head through his hair, making the messy strands stand up even more. "Because you went too far!"

Gingerly getting to his knees, Aomine scowled at him, still rubbing away the ache in his belly. "Dammit, we have been going out for six months, Kagami. Six months! When are we going to have sex?"

Looking away, Kagami mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Aomine barked, angry with Kagami for being so stubborn, angry at himself for wanting the dumb red-head so badly.

"_I said I'm scared, asshole!_" Kagami yelled, turning to glower at Aomine, his red eyes wild and dark. "I'm scared, okay?"

Aomine stared at him, stunned by the revelation. He had never seen Kagami so unsure, so vulnerable. Then, his expression softened. He knee-hopped back to Kagami, easing between his thighs. Placing one hand on his face, Aomine grabbed Kagami's hand with the other, uncurling his fist and lacing their fingers together, the bay color of his skin dark against that pale, sleek flesh.

Taking a deep breath, Aomine looked Kagami in the eyes, his midnight blue gaze clear and sober. "I'm scared, too," he admitted in a rush, feeling his own cheeks heat. "I'm scared I'll hurt you. Scared you'll hate me. Scared I'll suck so bad you'll never let me touch you again."

There it was, everything he felt in the hidden depths of his soul coming out. He was embarrassed, sure, but his feelings for Kagami were stronger than his need to appear strong and manly.

Kagami looked surprised at the disclosure, but he relaxed, the tension in his back easing. "I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know, dumbass!" Aomine said brusquely. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He slid his hand from Kagami's face to the back of his neck, threading his fingers up through that untidy, red hair, exerting gentle pressure until Kagami's neck bent. Their foreheads knocked together and Aomine continued his confession.

"But, I _want_ you to know. I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you, too."

He'd been berating himself earlier for his saccharine thoughts and here he was actually saying something just as corny, but Aomine didn't care, not right at that moment, not if he could make Kagami understand what he wanted, what he needed.

"I want to make love to, no, _with_ you," he corrected himself. "Don't you want that, too?"

It was silent and then he heard Kagami swallow hard. "Yes," Kagami acknowledged quietly, then a bit stronger, "yes, I do."

Relief coursing through him, Aomine sat back and smiled widely, brilliantly, happily, causing Kagami to blink, something like awe sliding across his face. Aomine didn't know he looked young, dazzling, _beautiful_ at that moment.

"Good, that's good. Great even," Aomine knew he was kind of babbling, knew it was kind of lame, and didn't care in the slightest. His heart was pounding and his libido was doing somersaults.

He had to make sure though, had to make sure he correctly interpreted what Kagami had just said. "Ah, that means we can have sex, right?"

The question was timid, unlike his brash, bold self at all. Kagami just nodded, the color in his face deepening.

"Yesss!" Aomine jumped to his feet and shouted.

"Be quiet, retard! There are other people in this apartment building," Kagami hissed at him, leaping up, too.

Aomine stepped into him, wrapping his arms around that wide back. He gave Kagami a wet, smacking kiss, grinning again as he pulled back.

"I can't help it. Any guy would be excited to find out he was about to get lucky."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kagami avoided his eyes and muttered. "Whatever."

Aomine stole another kiss, but a strange look came into his eyes and his smile faded a little. "Er, I don't suppose you have any condoms or lube lying around?'

"Of course I don't, dumbass!" Kagami exploded. "Why would I have crap like that lying around?!"

He wrenched himself out of Aomine's arms and plopped back onto the couch, grabbing one of the pillows and clutching it to his chest, almost like a security blanket. Once more, Aomine was struck by just how cute Kagami was, and then wondered if he might need his head examined for thinking something so strange.

Spinning on his heel, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagami asked gruffly.

Turning back around, Aomine leered at him. "To get condoms and lube, Bakagami."

"You want to do it _right now_?"

"Hell yeah!" he didn't even blink an eye. "And don't you change your mind while I'm gone, alright?"

Kagami just snorted.

"You ah _won't_ change your mind, will you?" Aomine did hesitate this time.

"Just go, Ahomine, or I really _will_ change my mind," Kagami hollered, throwing the pillow in his hands at Aomine and hitting him in the face.

"Okay, okay," Aomine chuckled, heading back toward the door.

If he had turned around right then, he would have been just as shocked by the look on Kagami's face as Kagami had been by the expression Aomine had worn moments earlier. His eyes were soft, full of affection and desire and love, the smile curving his lips nothing like the cocky, demanding grin that had first attracted Aomine. If he _had_ seen it, Aomine most likely would have fallen in love all over again, and his head didn't need to be any fuller of his strong, wild, handsome lover, so it was a good thing he slipped out the door without turning back around. A really good thing.

_Fin._


End file.
